Murdoch Mysteries (overview)
Murdoch Mysteries or The Artful Detective is a Canadian detective drama television series set in Toronto in the 1890s and, starting in season six, in the 1900s, based on the novels by Maureen Jennings. One of Canada's most successful and longest-running dramas, Murdoch Mysteries (10 seasons; 150 x one-hour episodes) has become a staple for CBC and broadcasters around the world with its winning formula that brings together compelling mysteries, unique slices of turn-of-the-century history, ingenious inventions and personal moments for each character. The series is licensed to broadcasters in 110 countries and territories including the U.S. (Ovation), U.K., France, Finland, India and China, and continues to thrive at home, boasting an average audience of 1.4 million each week in Canada in Season 9 and for Season 10 to date. Season 10 premiered October 10, 2016 on CBC. Murdoch Mysteries' successful style and charm is in part due to its unique tropes: the ahead-of-his-time-homemade-crime-solving gadgets made by the Detective; tongue-in-cheek current cultural references; cameos by public figures; historical figures as characters; fanciful flights of imagination; and allusions to classic literature, theatre, art, television and films. Summary This acclaimed mystery series follows Detective William Murdoch from the late 1890s Toronto to the early 20th century as he investigates the city’s most challenging cases and encounters the famous figures of his day. A methodical and dashing detective with a knack for inventing new crime-solving technologies, Murdoch receives valuable assistance from beautiful pathologist Dr. Julia Ogden, eager Constable George Crabtree, and his no-nonsense boss, Inspector Thomas Brackenreid. A man of scientific progress as well as devout Roman Catholic, Murdoch approaches mysteries with new, state-of-the-art techniques as fingerprinting, blood-testing, and trace evidence, collaborating closely with his wife Dr. Julia Ogden and side-kick Constable Crabtree. Working under the skeptical Inspector Brackenreid, an old-school copper who respects his lead investigator's results but has little patience for his complex methods, Murdoch often encounters new-fangled technology that, in time, will pave the way for such 20th-century staples as radio, television and the electronic grid. At the same time, the faith element in Murdoch's view of the world allows him to be something more than a complete rationalist to solve some of the city's most gruesome murders. With 25 Gemini® nominations to its credit, this sharp, sophisticated drama delves into the fascinating roots of modern criminology with sly wit and endearing characters. Combining the period appeal of Sherlock Holmes with the forensic fascination of CSI, this slick, stylish series has won fiercely loyal fans in Canada, the UK and, now, around the world. Murdoch Mysteries received a 2017 Alliance of Canadian Cinema, Television and Radio Artists (ACTRA) nomination for the Series Ensemble Award. The series is produced by Shaftesbury, in association with CBC, ITV Studios Global Entertainment and UKTV. Murdoch ''is executive produced by Christina Jennings, Scott Garvie, Yannick Bisson and showrunner Peter Mitchell. Producers on the series are Stephen Montgomery and Julie Lacey (June 2016). Trivia *'230 murders solved, at least during the show’s run. * '''220 times, at least, that Inspector Brackenreid has said “bloody hell!” * 4 '''Homburg-style hats kept on the set at all times for Det. Murdoch’s costume. * '''100 guest stars, and counting, who’ve appeared on the show — including William Shatner, Ed Asner, Victor Garber, opera singer Measha Brueggergosman and former prime minister Stephen Harper. * 110,000 followers of the series and its cast and crew on Twitter. Bisson alone has around 23,700. * 10,000 production jobs generated by the show in Ontario, including actors, writers, directors, producers, crew and technical services. * Production crew has set up shop in places including Toronto, Hamilton, the Vancouver area, Drumheller, Alta., and Bristol, England. Characters *Main characters are: **Detective William Murdoch (Yannick Bisson} **Doctor Julia Ogden (Hélène Joy) **Inspector Thomas Brackenreid (Thomas Craig) **Constable George Crabtree (Jonny Harris) **Rebecca James (Mouna Traoré) **Doctor Emily Grace (Georgina Reilly) from Season 5-9 *Recurring characters include: **Mrs. Margaret Brackenreid **Constable Henry Higgins **Constable Slugger Jackson **Terrence Meyers **James Pendrick **Winnifred “Freddie” Pink **Nina Bloom **Louise Cherry **Nate Desmond **Constable Worseley (Deceased) **Chief Constable Giles (In Prison) **Constable Hodge (In Prison/Retired) **Chief Constable Stockton (Retired) *Historical characters include: **Arthur Conan Doyle **Nikola Tesla **Harry Houdini **Winston Churchill **Sir Wilfrid Laurier **Alexander Graham Bell **Thomas Edison **Margaret Haile **Clara Brett Martin **President Theodore Roosevelt **Mark Twain **Carrie Nation **Lucy Maud Montgomery **William Peyton Hubbard Episodes * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 Christmas Specials * [[A Merry Murdoch Christmas|''A Merry Murdoch Christmas]] (2015) * [[Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas|Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas]]' '''(2016) Webseries The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs The Murdoch Effect Nightmare on Queen Street Making Murdoch (videos) The Infernal Device Category:Media Category:Content